Naruto likes Nudelsuppe
by Rejah
Summary: Meine erste und einzige NarutoFF. Es geht um Naruto, der sich sein Bein verstaucht hat. Da ich mich mit der Serie nicht auskenne, werden die Charas wohl extrem OOC sein. Es ist ein Geschenk an Eiselfe aus Animexx.


**Naruto likes Nudelsuppe**

Ich könnte mich verdammen. Mich, und die ganze Welt dazu. Ich könnte schwören, alles und jeder ist gegen mich: Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara sowieso - denn es ist keiner von ihnen hier, um mir Beistand zu leisten. Nur Kiba ist geblieben und achtet darauf, dass ich mich mit meinem verstauchten Bein nicht überanstrenge. Als ob ich das jemals tun würde. Die unterschätzen mich alle! Wenn Kiba mich nicht unter seinen Fittichen hätte, wäre ich schon längst abgehauen, irgendetwas unternehmen oder mich einfach irgendwo hinlegen, im Halbschatten, und die gerade aufgehende Sonne genießen. Aber noch nicht einmal das ist mir vergönnt. Als ob mir das schaden würde.

Mist.

Ich liege auf einem dieser unbequemen Stühle, die bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung in sich zusammenklappen und denjenigen, der so dumm war, sich draufzusetzen - oder in meinen Falle, sich von einer bestimmten, von mütterlichen Ausbrüchen überwältigten Person dorthin bugsieren zu lassen - denjenigen zwischen sich einzuklemmen. Mein verletzter Fuß liegt auf dem Tisch.

Vom Haus her kommt mir ein verführerischer Duft entgegen. Nudelsuppe. Wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick in meiner von Verdammten aufgefüllten Welt. Ich höre, wie Kiba in der Küche herumwerkelt. Zu gerne würde ich jetzt aufstehen, zur offen stehenden Tür humpeln und Kiba zusehen. Ich habe ihn noch nie Nudelsuppe kochen sehen. Ich habe ihn überhaupt noch nie kochen sehen. 'Frauenarbeit' sagt er dazu immer. Typisch für ihn.

Das dumpfe Klappern von Holzstäbchen lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen. Ist er etwa schon fertig? Mir läuft das Wasser bereits im Mund zusammen, als Kiba, begleitet wie immer von seinem kleinen, Niedlichkeit vortäuschenden Hund, zwei Teller und zwei paar Stäbchen vorsichtig balancierend vor mir auf den Tisch abladen will. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich ärgerlich zusammen, als er meinen Fuß darauf erblickt.

"Nimm deine Quanten da weg." sagt er und ich tue es, nicht, weil ich Respekt oder so was vor ihm hätte, sondern weil ich Hunger habe. Hunger auf Nudelsuppe, die er mir freundlicherweise direkt vor die Nase setzt. Als ich endlich die Stäbchen in der Hand halte, stürze ich mich auf das Essen. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich dermaßen hungrig bin.

Er setzt sich mir gegenüber, mustert mich kurz und abschätzend, während ich die fast noch zu heiße Suppe in mich hineinschlürfe und fängt dann auch an zu essen, allerdings gemäßigter.

"Du, Naruto?" fragt er, als ich mich, wohlgenährt und absolut zufrieden zurücklehne.

"Hm?" antworte ich benommen. Es interessiert mich nicht wirklich, was er zu sagen hat. Ich habe meine Nudelsuppe bekommen und alles andere ist mir vorerst egal.

"Willst du noch was Nudelsuppe?" Sofort schieße ich hoch und stoße dabei mit meinem Fuß gegen ein Tischbein. Natürlich mit meinem verstauchten Fuß, was sonst. Ärgerlich verziehe ich das Gesicht.

"Verarsch mich doch nicht." meine ich und verschränke die Arme beleidigt vor meinem Körper. Kiba lächelt und spätestens ab da bin ich mir sicher, dass er sein Angebot nicht ernst meint.

"Hör zu." spricht er dennoch weiter. "Ich schlage dir eine Wette vor: Wir nehmen jeweils das Ende einer Nudel in den Mund. Das derselben Nudel … und wer zuerst aufhört, hat verloren. Wenn du gewinnst, bekommst du meine Nudelsuppe und einen Nudelsuppencoupon für das nächste halbe Jahr."

Fast sabbernd starre ich auf seinen noch halbvollen Teller. Die Nudeln, sie duften köstlich und betören mich. Ich kann nicht anders, doch vorher habe ich noch eine Frage.

"Und wenn du gewinnst?" Noch bin ich misstrauisch. Er lächelt immer noch.

"Dann habe ich einen Wunsch frei." Mein Unterbewusstsein rät mir von dieser Idee ab, doch ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen.

"Okay."

Kiba nimmt mit den Holzstäbchen eine besonders lange Nudel auf. Mein Bauch kribbelt, als er die wacklige Konstruktion vor meinem Gesicht herschweben lässt. Gleichzeitig nehmen wir ein Ende der Nudel in den Mund. Wenn Kiba in dem Moment nicht so verdammt blöde aussehen würde, würde ich mich in diesen Augen sofort verlieren.

Aber was denke ich da? Ich wusste es doch, hier herumzusitzen kann mir nur schaden und die glühende Sonne, die mir heiß auf der Stirn brennt, tut ihr Übriges.

Vorsichtig, um nicht allzu albern auszusehen, nehme ich das eine Ende der Nudel in den Mund; Kiba tut es mir gleich. Errötend, weil mir die jetzige Situation schlichtweg und einfach nur peinlich ist, schaue ich ihn kurz an, senke dann jedoch den Blick. Aber was tut man nicht alles für Nudelsuppe?

"Fang an." sagt er zu mir, als sei es das Allernatürlichste, mit einem Jungen - vor allem mit einem Jungen! - an der gleichen Nudel zu knabbern. Doch ich folge seiner Anweisung.

Während wir uns einander immer mehr nähern, rückt mir langsam aber sicher die Absurdität unserer Situation ins Bewusstsein. Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Doch aufhören kann ich nicht, wirklich nicht. Und irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nicht nur am versprochenen Coupon liegt. Aber woran noch?

Ich könnte schwören, dass Kiba grinst. Aber das bilde ich mir sicher nur ein.

Halt. Plötzlich kommt mir ein Gedanke. Was sagte Kiba? Er hätte einen Wunsch frei, wenn ich verliere? Was könnte er denn von mir wollen?

Unsere Gesichter sind nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Mir ist, als könnte ich seinen kühlen Atem spüren, doch ich weiß, dass es nur der Wind ist, der an uns vorbei streicht. Oh nein, ich werde sentimental.

"Okay, du hast gewonnen!" murre ich, als ich mich loseise. Das ist mir einfach zu nah gewesen. Nur ein kleines bisschen, dann hätten wir uns-

"Dann habe ich ja jetzt einen Wunsch frei." meint Kiba mich unterbrechend. Ich schlucke. Stimmt ja.

"Also … was willst du? Soll ich deinen Hund regelmäßig Gassi führen?" frage ich ihn. Kiba lächelt verschwörerisch.

"Nein, danke." wehrt er ab und legt seine Stäbchen, die er bis jetzt immer noch in den Händen gehalten hat, auf Seite. "Mach mal die Augen zu."

"Hö? Die Augen zu?" Ich verstehe nicht, was ihm das bringt. "Wozu?"

"Das wirst du noch sehen." sagt er. Er lächelt noch immer und irgendwie ist es mir unheimlich. Es ist wie das Schnurren einer Wildkatze, die weiß, dass sie ihre Beute mit ihrer Ruhe und Sanftheit schon längst umgarnt hat. Trotzdem - oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, aus Neugier? - schließe ich die Augen. Eine Wimper kitzelt mich an der Wange.

An der Wange? So lange Wimpern habe ich nun auch wieder nicht.

Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf, als ich die ungewohnte Wärme auf meinen Lippen spüre. Vor mir sehe ich Kibas Gesicht, seine Augen sind geschlossen und so nah, dass mich seine Wimpern berühren. Er tut nichts weiter, doch erst nach einigen Sekunden löst er sich wieder von mir, öffnet langsam die Augen und sagt ein Wort. Es dauert eine Weile, bis mir dieses durch meinen von Nebel verdichteten Kopf dringt.

"Danke." Dann erhebt er sich und geht davon, wieder in das Haus hinein.

Wie erstarrt bleibe ich auf meinem Stuhl sitzen. Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich getan, nein, er hat mich nicht geküsst, das hat er nicht getan, nein, nein, nein!

Und er hat es doch getan.

Was mach ich jetzt? Wieso? Wieso hat er mich geküsst? Er hätte mit seinem Wunsch doch alles Mögliche anstellen können, wieso machte er ausgerechnet so was? Fürs Küssen kann er sich doch an Sakura halten oder so!

Es tut zwar weh und ist anstrengend, doch ich stemme mich mühsam hoch und humpele zur offen stehenden Haustür. Kein Geräusch dringt nach draußen.

"Kiba?" frage ich in den Raum hinein, doch er ist nirgendwo zu sehen. "Kiba! Wo steckst du?" Ein leises Knacken erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit; ich gehe ins Nebenzimmer, wo zusammengesunken wie ein Häufchen Elend Kiba sitzt. "Ähm …" Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Mir kommt diese ganze Situation so irreal vor.

"Tut mir Leid, Naruto." Die Worte kommen geflüstert, kaum hörbar. Ein seltsames Zittern schwingt in seiner Stimme mit. Ich überbrücke den kurzen Abstand zwischen uns und gehe direkt vor ihm in die Hocke, die Arme auf meinen Knien. Es ist kein leichtes Unterfangen, da ich mich nicht auf meinen verletzten Fuß abstützen kann.

"Warum hast du das getan?" frage ich ihn. Es scheint mir, als kämpfe Kiba mit sich selbst; seine Hände verkrampfen sich, er legt sie sich schützend um den eigenen Körper, als sei ihm kalt. Schließlich macht er Anstalten, den Kopf zu heben, lässt es aber dann doch wieder.

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" fragt er mich tonlos zurück. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Sie brennen immer noch von seinem Kuss. Irgendwie empfinde ich das Gefühl gar nicht mehr so unangenehm wie anfangs.

"Nein." sage ich. "Erklär's mir."

Kiba lässt seinen Atem zischend zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch, ehe er antwortet.

"Es … es ist nicht leicht … ich-" Wieder einmal bricht er ab, um kurz darauf weiter zu sprechen. "Wenn … Wenn ich dich sehe, dann … habe ich das Gefühl, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es irgendwie … anders ist. Anders als bei den anderen."

"Ich verstehe dich immer noch nicht." meine ich, habe in Wahrheit allerdings schon eine gewisse Ahnung, bei der ich mich nur nicht traue, sie auszusprechen, oder sie auch nur als klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Verdammt!" stößt Kiba wütend hervor. "Du machst mich an!"

Das Gleichgewicht, welches ich auch schon vorher nur mühsam halten konnte, verliere ich so schnell, dass ich keine Chance habe, meinen Sturz abzufangen. Doch Kiba kommt dem zuvor: Plötzlich erinnert nichts mehr an seine gekrümmte Haltung; er beugt sich blitzschnell hervor, fasst mich unter den Armen, bekommt dabei seinerseits das Übergewicht und wir beide stürzen zu Boden.

"Uff." ist sein erster Kommentar, dann: "Alles okay?"

Ich nicke nur. Wie durch ein Wunder ist mein Bein ausgestreckt, sodass mir nichts passiert ist. Dann werde ich mir des schweren Gewichts auf mir bewusst - Kiba. Wir blicken uns an und erröten gleichzeitig. Ich kann es nicht glauben, was ich in diesem Moment denke, aber er sieht tatsächlich süß aus: Die farbigen Wangen, das dunkle Haar, das ihm in die Stirn und über die Augen fällt, sein fesselnder Blick, mit dem er mich fixiert. Unsere Nasenspitzen kommen sich immer näher.

"Sorry!" ruft Kiba aus, und will aufstehen, doch ich packe ihn am Arm.

"Warte!" halte ich ihn zurück und tatsächlich bleibt er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hat etwas Leidendes, wahrscheinlich befürchtet er das Schlimmste, dass ich ihn abweisen könnte. Aber das habe ich nicht vor. "Das … Was du eben gemacht hast … Das … war schön." wispere ich; Kiba mustert mich gespannt.

"Wirklich?" fragt er.

Ich nicke.

"Ja … Ich wäre froh, wenn wir das fortführen könnten."

Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht. Er steht auf und zieht mich hoch.

Und auf einmal komme ich mir nicht mehr ganz so allein vor.


End file.
